


hot hot tater tot

by TaylorNichole



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorNichole/pseuds/TaylorNichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is a steamy night</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot hot tater tot

It was a hot, steamy night on the Floridian beach, where the friends Sam Winchester, Sonic the Hedgehog, Makoto Naegi, and a lonely piece of toast met up to watch a movie on the beach. Unfortunately, they had gotten the date wrong, and now they had nothing to do.  
Naegi stared at the toast lovingly. “You know, it's getting kind of hot out here.”  
“Well you da stupid nigga who wears a hoodie in Florida, bitch” The toast said. Or, thats what Naegi thought it said. So he took off his hoodie and jacket, but he was still hot. So he took his shirt off too.  
Sam Winchester couldn't help but stare. Naegi's rippling, yet underdeveloped muscles fascinated him. He wanted so desperately to touch them. But his fiance Sonic the hedgehog was right there. Oh man, his fiance turned him on too. Soon, Sam found that his wriggling meat stick was doing a little dancey in his pantsy.  
“Hey Sam...” Sonic grabbed Sam's hand tenderly. Those oversized gloves of his always knew when the time was right. “I can help you with your... little problem.”  
“Oh Sonic, you know this is more of a big problem than anything...”  
They both chuckled, and Sonic began taking off Sam's shirt. Naegi stared at his toast. “Why don't you ever touch me like that?” Naegi asked the stale piece of toast, who didn't reply.  
“Naegi, you look kinda lonely. Care to join us?” Sam said, as Sonic slowly began removing his pants. Sonic's big, fluffy hands began jerking sam's Wriggling Meat Stick. It felt so good.  
Sonic took off his swimtrunks, and used a combination of seaweed and seawater to lubricate his huge, blue, magic orgasm machine. Naegi quickly removed his pants, and the currently loved Sam paused for a moment to lubricate his own meat stick as well. The young Naegi was new to this. This was a new feeling for him, but he needed more than the feeling of a slimy disgusting bang hammer thrusting itself into his bootyhole. He needed more. He looked at Toast-chan.  
“B-be gentle senpai...” Toast-chan said, and Naegi thrust his mini-man into the toast.  
It was magical. All four of them enjoyed themselves, with moans and laughs and silly noises. Sonic was the first to come, and moaned Sam's name sensually. He fell over and gold rings started flying from his magic orgasm stick. Next was toast, who'd completely crumbled. Ironically enough, Naegi was the last one to do that fuck I can't do this anymore fuck this im out bye


End file.
